The purpose of this proposal is to design and test in vitro and effective anticaries agent which target two major cariogenic bacteria-- Streptococcus mutants and lactobacilli spp.. The goal is to study and obtain the optimum functioning of a slowly-releasing antibacterial component having adequate bactericidal potency and low toxicity. This is linked together with receptor-specific proteins which target the cariogenic microorganisms. Two prime receptor candidates have been identified. One is a lectin-like protein, shown to expressly agglutinate Streptococcus mutants and the other is a protein found in dentin and dental root which mitigates the binding of lactobacillus spp. in this locale. The receptor specific proteins equip the united agent with 1) surgically precise specificity for binding only to the offending bacteria and 2) enhanced residence time of lethal operation for the suicidal linkup. A "cocktail" of combined bactericide-receptor-specific ligands is to be mixed proportionally according to results of outlined experiments designed to elicit the capabilities of the agents to: target or precisely bind only to the cariogenic bacteria; reside for a critical exposure period at the site of action, inhibit glycolysis of bacteria growing on a solid support; and kill bacteria residing on tooth-like hydroxyapatite. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The mouthrinse market is $2 billion in size. Except for one prescription brand, no one is effective in preventing or reducing the risk of dental caries.